


Adriens Prank aftermath

by pumpkinpiearsonist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, adrien agreste makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiearsonist/pseuds/pumpkinpiearsonist
Summary: there it was right next to the selfie her daughter described the caption ““Isn't my girlfriend the prettiest?” ”But Marinette clicked show the thread and it broke her child’s heartCareful how you prank consider the consciences!





	Adriens Prank aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480757) by lesslinette. 



> Here my Very late April Fools story sparked by this comic https://lesslinette.tumblr.com/post/183885533262/its-adrinetteapril-peopleeeeeeee-ahembestship  
> Mostly wanted Mama Sabine cheng handing out a life lesson to Adrien.  
> my first ml fic hope no ones to ooc

Sabine heard the bell ring and looked up to see her daughter flushed with a goofy smile on her face and she took in a large breath like she just ran a marathon.Once she got behind the counter of the empty bakery.  
She exclaimed “Mama!Adrien he walked me home!then we talked we-ell mostly he talked and i listened Bu-ut and he wanted a -we took a selfie!When I posed put up peace sign he i my HE KISSed My Cheek!!!AHHHH”  
Sabine watched her daughter spin in circles and dance in place. She cooed “honey that’s wonderful!”  
Of course Sabine knew about her daughters crush it wasn't exactly subtle his face plastered around her room and even a framed photo.As well as the umbrella she insisted on always using from him. He was so sweet giving her a charm bracelet on her birthday matching, her old lucky charm bracelet she gave him.  
Sabina couldn't wait to have him around for dinner or Forever.

  
Marinette’s ringtone for Alya went off so she answered but held it away from her face and they both simultaneously screamed “AHHAHHH”  
“Omg gurrl details stat!!!Adrien posted on his social that you're his girlfriend now!!???” he kissed you on the cheek!! what happened??”  
“h u h?”Marinette muttered confused “SlowDown the kiss thing did happened. but as much as I wish to be his girlfriend he didn't ask me to be that didn't happen?”  
“Wait Hold up check his profile then?”suggested Alya.  
“K hold on let get to my computer so don’t have to hang up on u”and she hurried up to her room triping some along the way.  
Sabine worriedly followed behind her and happened glance at the calendar on the way up **APRIL 1st** Sabine had sinking feeling this would not be a happy occasion.  
Going through the open trapdoor to her daughter's room.

Just as she pulled up Adrien’s profile. There it was right next to the selfie her daughter described the caption ““Isn't my girlfriend the prettiest?” ”But Marinette clicked show the thread and it broke her child’s heart  
““Lmao #ApirlFools ;3 This is My friend Marinette,she's the best #FRIENDSHIPGOALS <3””

  
“Oh sweetie”she seemed frozen staring taking little gasps of irregular breath.  
Sabine slipped the phone from her lose grip “Alya?” “yes Mrs Cheng”Can you come over i need take care of something but my baby needs someone here to comfort her”  
“Right away Mrs Cheng” hanging up. Sabine frowned thoughtfully.  
He couldn't be far Mari said he walked her home.Glancing up a the balcony access she hurried her way up hoping a good vantage point would aid her.  
Perhaps he went back toward the School or maybe the Park. Not spotting blond near the school other than the bourgeois girl.  
Next she swiveled to look toward the park. No that’s right clothes wrong hair no that’s the weather girl contestant. THere!Blond with white jacket and black shirt!  
Sabine practically jumped down the trapdoor to marinette’s bed and flew down the ladder and down the steps, passing Alya on her way.

At a jogging pace with deliberate steps.She was closing in on him.  
“Adrien Agreste young man!”  
Adrien turned to see a Furious mother Cheng he shrunk into himself.”hi?”he squeaked. Sabine reached him her arm shout out latched onto his ear enough to make him walk with her but not too painful “You're coming with me this minute do you understand?” “yes ma'am” “Good now march!”  
Making their way back to the bakery & home was an unpleasant stony silence.

Sitting him down on a stool in the bakery’s kitchen.  
“First do you know why you're in trouble” Sabine questioned  
Adrien shook his head “no ma'am”  
“okay let me spell it out for you this way” “If a girl you liked surprised you with a kiss on the cheek then posted it was for a joke,how would you feel?”  
“ooh” muttered Adrien looking down and slumping  
“Sadly I believe this is your first April fools you’ve got to enjoy in public school, so this was done out of ignorance not maliciousness”Sabine said knowingly.

  
Adrien looked up with sad wide eyes.  
“Using someone as part of a joke without their knowledge especially if there could be misinterpreted feelings is guaranteed hurtful. Perhaps if you’d explained the joke first she would have played along though that’s not for sure either. Surprise kissing her on the cheek then claiming to start a relationship online and her having to find out from Alya and your social media what you said was confusing as well as devastating do you understand?”  
Adrien ran his hand through the back of his hair looking down guiltily.  
“Yes ma'am, I do I didnt think about how my joke could hurt Marinette or really her feelings at all” Adrien said regretfully “um i want to uh can I apologize to her?  
“You may but that up to her if she wants to see you.Let me go check”

  
Sabine waked up to her daughters room and knocked on the trapdoor. “Honey can I come in?” a quiet “yes Mama” was heard. She opens up the trapdoor and walking up the ladder into the room. She sees the two girls on the chaise lounge marinette with her head on Alya’s lap.

Walking over to kneel beside it to get close to Marinette's eye level “Hello sweetie anything you need? some comfort food or tea?” “no thank you mama” her child mummers taking comfort in the way Alya pets through her now undone hair. Her eyes barely flutter open but clearly red from crying.

  
“Alright now you don’t have to if your not feeling up to it but I found Adrien and gave him a good talking to about his behavior and he’d like to apologize.Would you like that?”  
Marinette's eyes shot wide open and she sat up “Oh! he's here? I don’t know” looking down wringing her hands together.

  
“I’ll give him good talking too as well maybe smack upside the head of his and get some brain cells working” gruffed Alya crossing her arms  
“You will not young lady” Sabine chastised her “he understands what he did was wrong now”

Marinette stood up and paced back and forth “ While I'm not sure I want to face him right yet,I really don't want to wait till tomorrow and then see him at school where everyone's around even more UHggh!” she exclaimed then collapsed back on chaise“why did he have to go and do Thaat!” she whined face in her hands. Then looked up toward her computer glaring at the picture thread that was still open on her desktop muttering “Stupid handsome boy model face dummy” and starts out her trapdoor to go downstairs determinedly.  
“He’s in the bakery kitchen honey” says Sabine. She and Alya trail behind her being both to nosey for their own good and concerned.  
Adrien was pacing looking at his phone maybe texting Nino but stops and faces the door way when he hears  
“Heard I'm your girlfriend! oh no wait that was a Lie for a joke” Spits out Marinette. She stands confidently hand on her hips hair hanging loosely chin jutted out nose scrunched angrily.  
He take half a step backwards taken aback by this side of Marinette.  
“I want tell you how I felt right after you took the selfie and kissed my cheek I was so happy floating on cloud nine! I thought we were on the same page for once and maybe tomorrow we hold hands a you’d ask me to go to movies on a ah” Marinette trails off quietly saying “date.” Tears well up in her eyes and some small sniffing noises escape.  
“It really Hurt to see it wasn't genuine that I was part of Joke.”Marinette poured her her heart out.

  
He then slowly walks forward but stops a few feet away drops onto both his knees hands held out together almost in prayer “I'm so sorry Marinette I don't deserve your forgiveness you're an amazing girl and I am a massive jerk.I really messed up I can't apologize enough but I’m truly sorry for being so thoughtless and immature.Is there anything i can do to make it up to you?”  
(he certainly knows how to gravel) thinks three ladies

  
Marinette’s stance softens and small smile pulls up at corner of her mouth at the word amazing.  
“First stand up”she says.Adrien gets off the floor “I don’t know right now but maybe after a round or two of me pwning u in Ultimate Mecha Strike III. What do you say?”  
His face brightens “I say bring it on!”

  
They make their way over to the living room “The systems all set up to the Tv already the game should be it that drawer there” Marinette points out “You turn it on and all ask my Mama for snacks.” “Ok.”

  
Mama and Alya sat at the connected kitchens counter trying to look innocent.  
Marrinette rolls her eyes “I know you both were listening at the door drop the innocent act, Mama do we have some left over macarons from today's lunch rush?”  
“I think so sweetie” Sabine said  
“Great!”then Marinette leans over to Alya and whispers something. Alya nods & smiles mischievously and stands up go’s somewhere.  
Sabine raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

  
“The macarons are in the bakery’s cupboard right?” Yes” “Will you go put some on a platter please mama? Wait for Alya to come back before you bring them out though I’m sure she wants first dibs.” Marinette winked and walked back to Adrien and grabbed a controller to start a match.  
Sabine stood up & went to the bakery’s kitchens. Wondering what her daughter was up to.

  
(one game match later )

  
“Booya” Marinette celebrates  
“Uh I felt much closer this time to winning” says Adrien  
“It might have been closer I can tell you’ve been working on your combos.”

  
“Here you kids go some macrons”Sabine said setting a tray with a pyramid shaped stack down.  
“Thanks Mrs Cheng.”Adrien says and grabs the top one.

Not noticing each lady waiting for a reaction.  
He puts the entire macaron in his mouth and regrets immediately he wants to spit it out but, that would be rude. So face scrunched up he chews and swallows it. “Um trying a new mint flavor recipe Mrs Cheng?”  
The three ladys all burst in into Laughter! Marinette wheezes out “April fools!” Alya holds up a tube of toothpaste she was hiding. Adrien shrugs and chuckles some “heheh you got me”  
Sabine watches on fondly looks like all was going to be just fine kid will be kids.  
The End


End file.
